1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to race game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved race game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct a plurality of tokens about a race course to correspond to reality of racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Race game apparatus of various types have been utilized to direct various tokens and players relative to one another about a game path. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,956 to Zyla, et al. wherein a drag racing game apparatus includes parallel lanes to simulate a drag racing event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,386 to Tozer wherein a race simulation game is provided, wherein racing lanes are divided in equal number of advancement spaces, with dice utilized to determine advancement of various tokens about the spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,274 to Jevons sets forth a motorcycle team racing game to simulate a motorcycle racing event in a cross country environment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved face game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.